


Welcome Home...?

by 5min



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Irresponsible Boyfriends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5min/pseuds/5min
Summary: Hyungwon expected kisses and hugs not, this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and I suck at summaries

The first thing that popped into Hyungwon's phone was a text message from Hoseok. Hyungwon frowned, why is he receiving a text message and not a thousand kisses?

'Sorry I can't pick you up, something came up, take a cab?' 

His frowned deepened.

'What about Minhyuk?' 

He replied, feeling a little bit disheartened.

'He's sleeping, tiring day at work'

Was the only thing he got. Puffing his cheeks out in annoyance, Hyungwon pulled his very heavy bag to the exit of the airport and called a cab.

\-- 

The ride was long, stuffy and everything else that is bad. He was angry and annoyed at his 'inconsiderate boyfriends' because after an 11 hours flight from London, he expected hugs, and kisses and affection. Not a cab that smelled like cigarettes and bad decisions. 

And when he opened the door, he knew to lower his expectations. But seeing Hoseok sitting down on the couch in a tank top and shorts with a laptop and the room smelling heavily of air freshener was not it.

"Oh hey" Hoseok said. That was all. After a whole year of not seeing Hyungwon, all he could manage was a 'hey'. He did ask Hyungwon if he was hungry and suggesting pizza for their dinner.

"I'm not hungry anymore," He huffed and strolled to the bedroom with his bag in tow.

\--

He didn't even have the time to think when he was entering the room and suddenly a weight was on him, a heavy one at that.   
"Welcome back!!!" He heard Minhyuk's scream beside his ear before he was peppered with kisses all over his face, his forehead, his eyes, his nose, his cheeks and finally his lips.

"We couldn't possibly forget" Said Hoseok from behind Minhyuk. Hyungwon could not help the grin that was spreading across his face. 

"You both are such jerks!" He exclaimed before hitting Minhyuk, who was now straddling his waist.

"Come on Hyungwon! I cooked all your favourites!!" Minhyuk shouted, clearly excited.

\--

The smile tugged at the corner of Hyungwon's lips when Minhyuk and Hoseok brought in the food from the kitchen.

"I cooked all of them!" Minhyuk claimed, a beautiful smile adorning his lips. "Hoseok hyung only cooked the rice!" 

"I'm still angry at both of you!" Hyungwon warned. Although the smile on his face said otherwise.

And lets just say, that night, when he was wrapped in both Minhyuk and Hoseok's warmth, he let this one slide.


End file.
